Taken By the Human Form
by Witchdoctr
Summary: Pokemon have developed the ability to take the shape of human beings to hide among them, in dangerous times. The legendaries that hold the world together are dying out and it's their duty to live for the world. One-shot, originally multi-chaptered but the idea was dropped by the lack of responses and popularity. Nothing personal.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash would've been the Pokemon Master by now. Oh yeah and he'd be at least fifteen. If I owned Pokemon, I'd have Ash finally becoming the Champion, getting all of his awesome Pokemon back, and moving on. Seriously, why is Ash still around? He's an annoying twerp who never learns anything. At first, it was great. But that shit gets old. **

**Anyway, sorry, I'll save this crap for a forum or a complaint letter. But do me a favor, will you? Go to the Black and White 2 trailer and sign the petition to get Pokemon turned into a different anime with Black and Cheren and your rival being badass Pokemon trainers. It's on ZephyrSonic's account. Check it out on YouTube, seriously, it's worth your time if you're sick of Ash. **

**Summary and Description: To avoid being wiped out and enslaved, Pokemon have developed the ability to take the shape of human beings to hide among them, but they live in dangerous times. The legendaries that have managed to hold the world together since the beginning of time are dying out and it is their responsibility to live on, for their kind and for the world. The only options are fight or flight, but fight results in death and flight has never worked before. **

**Word Count: 3,086**

**I kind of wrote this at one in the morning. I don't know if I'll continue it, since I'm pretty busy and have three other unfinished stories, but meh, maybe I'll continue it if enough people respond. **

**Well, that's about it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Meeting Under the Eye of the Moon**

"We must leave. Staying here would be our doom."

The fair-haired sister glared at her sibling, irritated that she would exclaim such a thing before so many reputable Pokemon. But while she chose to hold her tongue, their more fiery-spirited sister, the Bird of Fire, the legendary Phoenix, Moltres chose to speak her mind, spitting words like embers. "Perhaps we wouldn't be 'doomed' if you weren't such a coward," she snapped. "Always bending to the wills of others and hiding to avoid confrontation. When your life is in danger, you cower like a Snubull that's been beat into a shadow by its master."

"Sister, your courage is commendable. However I fear it is ill-placed," one of their non-legendaries yet respectable Pokemon spoke up. It was Grovyle, a calm, centered, and controlled young Pokemon, strong and clever, fast and wise. Articuno, the Ice Queen, nodded thankfully at him, appreciating his tact in calming her sister. "Anger and rage will not help anyone-"

"Well neither shall fear and hesitation!" Moltres declared, her eyes catching a sharp glint every Pokemon present knew. "We must strike back! Before these foolish humans commit further heinous acts!" Her hot eyes pierced the shadows of the surrounding trees, her anger burning in her gaze and incensing the rage in all the beings present. Her golden eyes were glowing, red-rimmed, reflecting her inner fire, a fire that had lasted and burned strong since her birth. She was a tall, magnificent woman, slender yet wiry, sensuous yet strong-willed. She wore a dress split down the center of her chest, revealing her tanned skin and unabashed cleavage. She tossed her brilliant red hair, which was smoking slightly at the end, and burning a brilliant red glow that seemed to dance in the wind like savage forest fires in their terrible glee.

"Heinous? That's for lack of a better word," the haughty young Murkrow hawked. "No words can truly describe the suffering they've inflicted on us, all of us."

Several of the Pokemon present shifted, claws or wings scratching against bark, a few hooting or clucking or cawing in anger, irritation, unease, or a mix of all the above. Grovyle huffed under his breath, his claws cutting a small sliver of wood from the tree he now leaned against. He spat out the straw between his teeth and replaced it. "Hush, please!" Articuno said softly. Immediately the shifting and fidgeting stopped as they hastily froze to better hear the quiet and fair Ice sister.

She smiled wanly at them, then sighed, staring up at the moon. Her hair matched the moon, glowing a pearly white. It reflected the moon, bright little stars and sparkles shining against her bright hair like icicles. Her smooth, pale arms revealed the smooth perfection of her flawless skin, the perfection snow and ice have before being stained by mud and dirt, the stains of filth. Her pale blue eyes reflected the ice inside, the freezing, driving spirit of the cold, yet somehow they aren't devoid of warmth.

"Sisters and brothers," she spoke up, raising her arms to the sky. She stood in the center of the Moon's Eye cliff. As the trees were replaced with buildings, as the sky was filled with smoke, as the lakes and oceans and rivers teamed with human ships and boats, that cliff remained the same. It leaned over the ocean, a cliff hanging before the cold, thrashing waters. Long ago, it had been sharp as a dagger, but now over years of filmy salt water crashing against it, it was worn smooth on one side. It was called the Moon's Eye because on special nights, when the moonlight was strong, the smooth gray stone would glow, almost shine bright white. It had been decided long ago that it was a special place, a place worthy of honor and tradition.

"I concur. Humans have done much to our kind since the dawn of their existence," she began. "But the wisest decision is not battle. If we were to battle, then our imprisoned brethren would be forced to fight us. Humans may force us to fight one another, but it is even more horrendous when we choose to fight our own kind in a war that would surely destroy what we hold dear. It is madness."

"So you suggest we run?" Moltres hissed, her fiery red hair starting to writhe and roil like flames.

"I believe our sister suggests we hide. As we have done for thousands of years," their Lightning Goddess Zapdos offered. She tossed her bright blond hair, her blue eyes shining. Her own dress was a sharp-edged, yellow dress with slashes on either side, revealing long legs and skin that almost seemed to glow. Her black boots were leather, very stylish for that particular time period, and high-heeled. Her own eyes were slanted and sharp, glowing a beastly yellow, the yellow of the eyes of wolves surrounding the campfire glowing against the thick darkness of the wilderness.

"And you think that's befitting of us, that humans stand above us? That we will always be slumbering because we have no other choice? We are goddesses! We are better, superior to humans and their pathetic, simpering, tamed Pokemon. It is an insult! We are masters of the elements, harbringers of doom if so we pleased."

"So you think you should stoop to their level?" Murkrow asked. "Because having great powers means using your power whenever and wherever you so chose?"

"Watch your tongue, bird, and remember to whom you are disrespecting with your blunt assumptions." Several of the Pokemon flinched as they heard the harsh, deep, and rumbling tone of the Pokemon they knew and feared. Entei, the Master of Volcanoes and Magma, stepped forward. The legendaries present bowed their heads in acknowledgement while the lower Pokemon bowed their heads in respect and reverence for the mighty beast. Only Grovyle did not bow, choosing instead to turn his head slightly, eyeing the fiery beast out of the corner of his eyes.

"Entei," Murkrow said, cocking his foolish head. "How nice of you to drop by."

"Your foul mouth is going to get you in trouble one day, friend," one of Murkow's friends, Mismagius, murmured softly. "Perhaps you should enter the world of dreams while the adults talk."

"Sleeping at night isn't my thing," Murkrow replied, not bothering to lower his voice. "And I don't dream."

"Everything dreams," Mismagius replied.

"Silence!"

A few present flinched as the loud and intimidating Lightning Strike Beast, the Guardian of Lightning himself emerged, bearing proud and disdainful, followed by his swifter, quiet brother Suicune. He came in his natural form, the form of the beast, but upon seeing the lovely Moltres in her human form, he quickly shifted into a man of tall and broad proportions. If any human had seen this form, they wouldn't have been able to meet his bold eyes, bright like twin lightning bolts. They would've flinched and cowered to the side, instantly fearing the powerfully-built man and the power and confidence he exuded.

"Since when do little birdies dictate what goes on at these meetings?" Raikou roared. "I say we destroy the humans, once and for all!"

There was a roar of approval to greet his wild arbitration.

There were several cries of dissent, but they were drowned out far too easily.

"Yes! It is our time!" Moltres cried. "It is only natural for us to take back what was once ours!"

"Let's not get too excited," Suicune said. His voice was quiet and assertive and it managed to cut effectively through the war rumblings. "Let us consider our options."

"There are no options-!" Moltres hissed.

"Please, sister, let him speak!" Articuno begged her sister. Moltres spat at the ground, but chose not to speak, stepping to one side so that Suicune may take her place and speak. Suicune strode to the center of the cliff, slowly transforming into a tall, lithe man with purple hair and fantastic violet eyes. He wore a sky-blue cloak adorned with white diamonds, a white belt tied around his slim waist. His face was hard and narrow, and his eyes were stern but fair. He had a blue oval-diamond on his forehead, a white discoloration that might've been a birthmark. It seemed to shine in the moonlight, but it might've just been a trick of the light.

"I believe we should consider this: if we fight, shall we win?"

There was a moment of silence as the attendees glanced at one another uneasily, suddenly less sure of themselves.

"Surely you jest!" Moltres jeered.

"No, I do not," Suicune said solemnly, gazing at her. "Fiery sister, please consider. Your own mate was captured and enslaved. As were the mates of many rare and unique of our kind. It is obvious that we can no longer compete with these humans, these Trainers. They seek to enslave us, force us to fight. They force us to breed with one another, with no say in the matter, so that they make take our offspring for their uses. We cannot allow this, yet we do. And why? Because they force us! They are strong, stronger than you think, foolish Moltres! Do not take them lightly!"

"Yes, sister!" Articuno interjected. "They are no longer the primitive savages we came across those many years ago! And remember, it is our own, our kind, that help them, have given them the power to surpass even us! We cannot fight our own! So we must leave. Why can't you see?"

"Because turning tail and running isn't your style," Murkrow quipped.

"Silence or you'll be ejected!" a Seviper nearby hissed.

"Everyone present has the right to speak!" a Zangoose some distance away snarled.

"Of course a Zangoose would appreciate mindless drivel from a chatterer worse than a Chatot!" Seviper hissed back, his purple tail glinting like a poisonous dagger.

"Silence, all of you!" Zapdos thundered, sparks flying from her hair and showering bright yellow stars at the grass. It sparked small flames, which danced threateningly against the oppressive night. Murkrow shut his beak and Seviper's tail flashed out immediately. Articuno let out a small sigh, releasing a cold breeze that quickly smothered the sparks' heat. "Better," she said.

"This is going nowhere! Are we fighting or flying?" shouted a hoarse voice, a young Charizard, who stamped his large feet impatiently.

"We cannot leave!" Moltres insisted. "This is our land! We have to protect what is ours! Over the years, we have neglected to do so, but it is our duty! We cannot let our own kind, our brainwashed kin, destroy what we have always defended. I am sorry that we must hurt one another, but we cannot let anything or anyone keep us from doing our responsibility. To ensure our survival and the survival of this very planet, of this earth, we must fight!"

Her words were greeted with a supporting roar from Raikou, and from many of the Pokemon assembled.

"Fools," Grovyle hissed under his breath, spitting out his sliver of bark. He pushed himself off the tree trunk and his shape blurred. Taking a human shape was never enjoyable for him, but he knew it had to be done, for leaving the shadows and standing under the moonlight, he needed to appear as one of the creatures of fire. And humans, despite lacking the true attributes of fire, were creatures of fire: unnatural, burning with ambition and passion; when fire is extinguished in one place, it starts in another; when it dies, it never truly dies for the smoldering embers simply need wind to spur it back to its furious height.

A young man, dark, greenish-black hair tied back into a long ponytail with narrow yellow eyes, cunning and reptilian, walked imposingly and courageously up to the powerful legendaries. He nodded at Suicune and Articuno, but otherwise only greeted them with an apathetic indifference. His dark green cloak was ragged, slightly torn from travel. Hidden inside the sleeves, where his dangerous leafblades would've been had he been in his Pokemon form, were twn daggers, each with an emerald embedded in the their hilts.

He turned his back to the moon, not standing on the cliff, but rather at the base of it.

"Fellow Pokemon," he spoke. "Listen well."

Many of them were somewhat surprised to see the normally reclusive Grovyle making a public speech. It was a rare occasion and many were willing to hear what the Pokemon of few words had to say.

"For years, humans have used us. They have taken our own and done many unspeakable cruelties to our kind. Revenge is in order." Many Pokemon stamped, hooted, called, flapped their wings, hopped up and down, and spat with enthusiasm. He waited for their "applause" to calm down before continuing his speech.

"Yes, we have much to hate. These points have already been brought up. We have the motive. They are a threat to us and to our offspring-to-come and even to themselves. Destroying their kind and allowing our kind to roam free as we did before the humans came, seems like a sweet option. But consider, friends, the violence and bloodshed necessary. The creatures of fire, they are called, true? They are numerous and outnumber us ten to one. And not only do they outnumber us, they have the technology and the science and the advancements that we do not. And remember, that they turn our kin against us!"

Several murmurs broke out, some outraged, some worried.

"But if we were to go to war... we would lose."

Immediately, there were howls of outrage as the more intimidating Pokemon expressed their distaste in the statement.

_"Silence!"_ Entei roared. "Let him speak!"

"Thank you," Grovyle murmured as his people all shivered and quieted, gradually, but surely. He began again.

"We would lose. Even if we win a battle, the humans would always try again and again. Their fire is a fire that cannot be quenched. Their desire for destruction is matched only by their greed. If they lost, they would fight and fight and fight until nothing was left but chaos. If they won, we'd be left with nothing, not the land, not our freedom, and certainly not our dignity. It is a losing battle we find ourselves fighting. We cannot leave, we cannot fight, so what can we do? Persevere. As we always have." He bowed his head, submitting himself to the explosion of furious discussion that soon rushed up to barrage his ears.

"But what about when we can't anymore? What happens when perseverance is no longer an option?" Murkrow whispered softly in a manner he was not characteristically known for. "What happens when we can't persevere and we can't escape? When we are trapped, without our freedom? What do you suggest, Grovyle? Surrender? It doesn't matter if we surrender or if we fight, for in the end, we still lose."

* * *

**Word from the Author: **

**This can be a multi-chaptered fic if you're interested, but since no one is, then it'll just be a happy, depressing little one-shot. I don't mind, though, I have a lot of work to do anyway **

** Oh yeah and let me know by typing into that pretty white box below or filling in the check for Favorite/Alert story? It would make my day... and I'm kind of a nice guy... well, not really, but I can be a nice author and update if you do those nice things for me...**


End file.
